


Orders

by Keiko Kirin (sakana17)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-08-24
Updated: 2001-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 18:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakana17/pseuds/Keiko%20Kirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orders

The neighbors were building an addition, and everyday at 7 a.m. the pounding, sawing, and drilling began. Most days this was not a problem -- Jack was somewhere else: SGC, some planet somewhere, Daniel's apartment... Today, however, it was ruining a perfectly good, lazy day off.

Cursing quietly, he rolled over, scrubbed his eyes and worked the kink out his neck. Across the bed, Daniel was an unmoving, snoring lump. Jack glared at him, muttered to himself about the injustice of it all, and climbed over him to get out of bed.

He went through the morning routine: piss, shower, shave, coffee. He sat down with a cup in the dining room, intending to listen to the morning's news on the radio, but the pounding was even louder in here. He wished he'd remembered about the damn addition last night -- they could have gone to Daniel's place.

Giving up on news, he took his coffee into the bedroom and found Daniel awake and sprawled on his back, holding the covers back, looking sleepy and ruffled and nicely horny.

"Come back to bed," Daniel murmured, and ran his hand over the mattress.

Okay. Today was looking up. Jack set the coffee on the dresser and slid out of his shorts and into bed, leaving no distance between them, no gap between their bodies. Daniel gave him one of those killer, long, deep, hungry kisses. Mmmmm. Daniel's chin was stubbly and scratched nicely against Jack's. His body still had that bed warmth from sleeping, that slight sheen of sweat, and that unsubtle male scent that was Daniel in the morning. Coarse, arousing.

Jack flooded Daniel's mouth with his tongue, rolled it as Daniel sucked on it. Deep, slow, savoring sucks mimicking last night's on Jack's dick, and just the memory of it stirred hot echoes through Jack's blood. Daniel made an appreciative sound in his throat and slid his hands down Jack's back, to his hips, grabbing to hold him in place while Daniel rocked and rubbed his swelling cock against Jack's groin.

Mmmmm. Jack loved the feel of that -- Daniel's cock growing and filling, twitching as it curved and hardened. Totally alive and hot and wanting Jack with all of Daniel's need and strength and stubbornness. Jack hooked his leg over Daniel's, now holding him between his thighs, and thrust back, still devouring Daniel's mouth, fucking it with his tongue, scraping the soft, full lower lip with his teeth.

There must have been a time when he didn't want this, but damned if he could remember it. He couldn't even keep track of how long they'd been 'together' although he could remember their first time vividly. But time had little meaning when they were like this -- when he was running his hands over Daniel's hair and neck and shoulders and back and arms and hips, greedy to touch as much of him as he could. When he was pushing his prick against Daniel's, crushing their balls together, feeling this strange, powerful, twin dose of sexual current running through them. When Daniel was grabbing his ass and squeezing and kneading it, and running one finger down the middle, in the gap, just barely touching.

Mmmmm, yes. Totally wanting that now, wanting Daniel now, and Jack knew exactly how he wanted him. He broke from the kiss, took a shaky breath, and Daniel attacked his neck, biting and licking and sucking. Jack let go with one hand, reaching out, not wanting to move too much, needing the contact. He had to stretch over more but Daniel continued his feeding on Jack's shoulder and other arm. He was licking and sucking the sensitive hollow of Jack's elbow (_Daniel, you're such a weirdo sometimes_... _hmmm, feels kinda good_...) when Jack managed to get the bedside table drawer open and the lube out.

Jack settled back, rubbing Daniel's body with his, capturing his mouth in another restless, starving kiss, pressing his rock-hard dick against Daniel's. He reached back and took Daniel's hand and poured the lube into Daniel's palm. Daniel shuddered and arched up briefly, making another one of those wordless, sexy Daniel sounds in his throat, and Jack kissed him again.

Mmmmm, yes. Daniel's slick fingers pushed inside him, turning, rubbing, pressing, wriggling. Jack groaned into Daniel's mouth. It was like electricity running along his nerves, making him shake with wanting it, wanting more. He poured more lube into his hand and sat back, bringing Daniel's fingers deeper inside him, and reached for Daniel's cock, stroking and slicking it.

Daniel licked his lower lip, bit it, breathing hard. He stared at Jack, eyes all dark pupils with just a hint of surrounding blue. The _Daniel-wants-me_ look. Jack tightened his hand around Daniel's shaft very subtly in response.

"How...?" Daniel whispered, and his voice cracked in a hoarse gasp.

Jack let go of him and ran his slippery hand over Daniel's chest, smooth and warm and rising and falling rapidly. He cupped Daniel's neck and kissed him slowly, gently, drew back and whispered, "I want you to hold me."

Daniel inhaled deeply, and his cock twitched against Jack's. "Yes," he breathed out. He circled his fingers a last time and withdrew them, and Jack slowly slid off of him, grabbing the pillows to hold onto. He knelt and bent forward, body taut with anticipation and greedy, restless need.

Daniel kissed between his shoulder blades, then licked down his spine. Then back up. He folded one arm around Jack's chest, and rested the other hand on Jack's hip. Jack shivered and lifted his hips higher. Felt the heat and muscle and hair of Daniel's legs between his, against the backs of his thighs. He spread wider, panting now. Daniel's fingers tightened on his hip-bone. The hot, swollen, slick tip of Daniel's cock touched his hole. _Oh, god, yesssss_.

Daniel pushed just inside, just the tip, and stopped. Jack shuddered, expecting -- wanting, needing -- the first, full, deep thrust. He choked out an exasperated gasp as he waited. Daniel kissed his shoulder blade softly.

"Jack," Daniel murmured, and oh no, he had that tone of voice. What the--? Now what?

Jack swallowed and tried to still his dancing, craving nerves. "Yes, Daniel?"

Daniel licked a spot on his back. "I want you to tell me what to do."

What? Huh? Struggling to concentrate through the haze of complete lust, Jack tried to detect a hint of sarcasm. But, no, Daniel's voice was calm, murmuring, a bit thick with desire.

"I think you know what to do," Jack said, a little baffled. Did Daniel need reassurance? A little pep talk? Why now? They'd been fucking like crazed weasels for months.

Daniel nuzzled between his shoulder blades. He felt the scratch of Daniel's chin on his flesh as Daniel said, "I want you to tell me what you want me to do."

As if that weren't already obvious. Impatient, Jack wiggled his hips and tried to push back and take Daniel deeper inside. But Daniel drew back, maddeningly still keeping just his tip inside, and murmured, voice amused, "No. Not show me. _Tell_ me."

Jack took a deep breath. His dick was pounding furiously, his whole body was wired with expectation, his ass... Well, his ass was gonna get Daniel in there if it was the last thing either of them did. And Daniel thought now was a good time for games? If he made it through this without exploding, he was going to have to kill Daniel.

Wanting to get the show on the road, but irritated anyway, he turned his head to one side and said, "And since when did you ever do what I told you to?"

Daniel kissed across his back. "Oh, but I will this time," he said, voice slinky as silk. Then he kissed up, to the back of Jack's neck, and his fingers stroked one of Jack's nipples, and he whispered, "I'll do anything you say."

Oh.

Jack was still registering this when Daniel licked behind his ear and murmured, "I want to make you come, and I want you to tell me how. Tell me exactly how you want it."

Oh.

Oh. Oh. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea. Daniel nuzzled his back again, kissed and licked. Jack swallowed again, licked his lips, and gripped the pillows. He said, "I want all of you. Right now." Impatience put the emphasis on _now_.

Daniel thrust in smoothly, slowly, and filled him. Mmmmm, wonderful. Every inch of solid, hard flesh up there and inside him, slick and ready, and the heavy heat of Daniel's balls pressed against his ass.

Daniel made a quiet, contented noise, and caressed Jack's chest with his fingers, holding him. His other hand slid down to Jack's thigh and rubbed softly. "Like this?" he whispered.

Yeah, like that, Jack thought, happy and ready for more. Except Daniel wasn't moving.

"Move," Jack said. And so there could be no ambiguity -- Daniel, of all people, would choose _now_ to be pigheadedly literal -- he added quietly, "Fuck me."

Daniel drew back slowly and thrust in. For a second, Jack prayed he wasn't going to have to request every single thrust, but no. Phew. Daniel was willing to keep moving, steadily, in and out. Making it nice, dreamily nice, each slow, full thrust filling Jack completely, then pulling back to make him long for more. Daniel kissed and nuzzled and sighed against Jack's back as he moved, and his hands held Jack, caressing.

Mmmmm, very nice, nice like that, then Jack wanted just a bit more. He pushed back against Daniel's groin. Ah, but that was _showing_, right? "Faster," he said.

Daniel went faster, in increments, working into a rhythm. A wonderful, hot rhythm of his dick sliding in deep, touching Jack where it felt the best, then pulling out quick, leaving no time to yearn for more before pushing back inside. Jack clutched the pillows and rubbed his head against them, bending down so his ass was higher. Well and truly fucked, yes. God, yes.

And his cock was straining, so hard and full, fluid leaking from the slit and trickling down the shaft. If Daniel grabbed it now, he'd explode like firecrackers, fly high as a kite. But Daniel said he wanted to make him come, and Jack knew what he meant. Ah, yes.

"Harder," Jack said, almost giddy from it. Felt so good, and now even better, with Daniel ramming into him, fast, hard, solidly hammering against him. Clutching him, breathing wildly, kissing Jack's skin, licking the sweat that rolled down Jack's back. Daniel's thighs, hairy and sweaty, rasping against his own, and Daniel's balls smacking against his ass.

Jack was already high, or getting there. Every nerve tingling, his dick throbbing and wet, the constant, steady, fierce, wonderful heat slamming into his ass. His body wired for it. Daniel thrust deep again, and Jack said, "Stop."

Ah, now, Daniel hadn't expected that. He stopped, but his body shuddered, and he breathed out harshly across Jack's back. His fingers writhed through Jack's chest hair. But he stopped, with his cock buried inside Jack's ass.

Jack knew exactly what he wanted. He was so close now. He licked his lips, dug his fingers into the pillows, and said, voice raw, "Screw me."

Daniel buried his face against Jack's skin and moaned, and the tremble that shook Daniel's body was so strong that Jack thought Daniel might come. But Daniel gripped Jack's thigh, held Jack's chest, kept his dick rammed inside, and rolled his hips.

Oh, god, yes. Jack was practically tearing at the pillows now, his head shoved against them, writhing, churning his hips as Daniel ground inside him, moaning non-stop now, his breath warm gusts across Jack's skin.

More, and more. All that hardness filling him -- Daniel filling him -- moving, circling, rubbing, fucking, screwing him into... into... Ah.

Jack arched back, shoving against Daniel, holding him inside and pushing back, back, until he was kneeling, and Daniel was holding him, kneeling too, still moving, circling, ramming, grinding. Jack tensed, every sense electric, and his dick jerked and shot come, a thick, straight jet that fell back onto his skin in a hot ribbon. Every sense tingled, melted, and he groaned, still coming, pouring, sharp and thick.

And inside him, mmmmm, Daniel had tensed, was clutching him as he came, thrusting with each spurt, each streak of heat that flooded him.

Mmmmm, so high. So nice. So... fucking incredibly fantastic. Jack melted some more and slid forward onto the pillows, sighing, boneless.

Daniel slid with him, collapsed over him for a while. Grew soft and slipped stickily and gently from him. Kissed and caressed Jack's back and shoulders and neck until Jack had to roll over, pleasantly aching, and pull him into a slow, deep, loving kiss.

They drew back, and Jack softly scratched the short hairs on the back of Daniel's neck. Daniel nuzzled Jack's chest, grazed one nipple with his stubbly chin. Jack rubbed his fingers through Daniel's hair, ruffling it.

"So," Jack said. "This is how to make you obey orders?"

Daniel kissed his chest and looked up at him, eyebrows lifted and mouth not quite hiding a smirk.

"I did what I always do. I obey the orders I agree with."

Jack ran a finger down Daniel's brow and nose and touched his lips. Daniel bit the tip of his finger.

"Sounds like enlightened self-interest to me," Jack murmured, still boneless and happy.

Daniel let his finger go with a soft kiss. "But did it work?"

Jack smiled and folded his arms around Daniel. "Mm-hmm."

Daniel kissed him very softly. "Well, then."

(the end)


End file.
